McKinley Speedway Attendance
Death Car 45 speeds down the race track and eager to get back to the race, the car speeds off, and one of the mechanics left his screwdriver inside the back of it. The car continued to drive along the track until the screwdriver came loose and fell out on the ground. Suddenly, Car 6 comes by and drives right over the screwdriver, popping the tire. The driver swerves out of control and begins to flip and roll along the track. All of the spectators are shocked by the crash until Car 6's tire flings beyond the fence and decapitates Nadia Monroy. The race ending in disaster. Everyone begins to panic and starts to run out of the stadium to avoid the fiery crash, which sends flamed cars and debris flying at everyone in the stadium. Two spectators, racist Carter Daniels and his wife, are bisected when the hood of Car 64 and Car 12 comes flying right towards them, severing their bodies from the waist down. Nick and his friends desperately seek an exit as more and more people die. Samantha Lane is trampled by the fleeing audience and is too wounded to get up. To her horror, Car 43 explodes and sends its engine right towards her, crushing her body. The boyfriend of Nadia, still shocked by her death, decides to flee from the crash as well to avoid death. Unfortunately, he slips on broken wood and falls backwards, where he's impaled through the back of the head by a dislodged plank. Soon afterwards, Jonathan Groves dies when a fiery Car 11 comes spiraling off the track and slams into his body and a support pillar. The stadium begins to collapse and the falling debris starts killing more people, who are all crowding the exits and are unable to escape. Hunt and Janet get separated from Nick and Lori and are underneath the falling debris, which crushes them both to death. George Lanter tries to divert them to the other exit, but that one is also crowded as well. Everyone at the exit dies instantly when the roof above collapses and kills them all. Just as Nick, George and Lori are about to escape, Car 11 explodes and kills Lori and George. The force of the explosion sends Nick backwards, where he's impaled through the back by a long, sharp pole. Nick wakes up from his premonition, his friends curious about what's wrong with him. However, this was all just a dream, and none of it has happened yet. Nick (the one who saw the premonition) freaks out and causes a huge stir with his friend, Andy, and Carter. A handful of people escape the crash intact (except for Cynthia, who was still in the stadium). As everyone begins to freak out, Car 71 explodes and sends its tire in Nadia's direction, where she is crushed just like in Nick's dream. Death toll: 52 (a news broadcast in a deleted scene mentions that the body count had been upgraded to 63) Signs/Clues *The song "Devour" plays briefly at the beginning of the film before the accident at the speedway. The lyrics of the song make a snide reference to events of the film ("it's your final hour", "smash it and crash it", "until you take us all", "what a way to go"), relating to the car crash, and Death hunting after the survivors. *Another interesting line from the song, (You want it, you want it, you want it, you want it, Well here it is), could refer to Hunt wanting to see a crash, and he gets just that. *Samantha Lane's son Ryan is wearing a T-shirt with a skeleton on the front. *Nick picks up a sheet paying respect to the racers who have died in the past. *Nick sees a man wearing a shirt that states Life's a bitch & Then You Die. Any Questions? *Nick feels a strong gust of wind brush past him. Car 6 goes to the pits, three signs shows a six, making 666 *Car 45 is sponsored by Bill Wall Leather, which was written on the back of Evan Lewis shirt when he died in [http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Destination_2 Final Destination 2]. *The section of the stadium Nick and his friends are in is section 180. *the McKinley Speedway shares its name with Ian McKinley from Final Destination 3. *Nick looks over his shoulder and sees faulty concrete above him. *When Nick sits on the bench, it cracks and breaks, just like the faulty concrete above him. *Car 6 has a fiery paint job. *Roy, killed in Final Destination 5, once stood near Car 6, as revealed by the photo when Nathan is mourning Roy. Category:Burned Category:Incinerated Category:Crushed Category:Mangled Category:Deceased